White Álbum Vocaloid
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: La nieve caía sin detenerse, el frío de la noche me obliga a ocultar todo lo que sentí, sin embargo, el que me digas esto hace que sienta ganas de alejarme de ti, de no soportar que ahora me culpes, no soy perfecta porque no digo lo que siento, sin embargo cuando me doy cuenta ya es muy tarde y todo lo que quiero lo pierdo, acaso, no lo entiendes... -Te amo, pero te alejaste de mí


**Richy Escor Presentando:** ¡Ola a todos!, ¡Un gusto enorme!, De nueva cuenta reportándose, ¿Cómo están?, Yo bien, así como lo espero de ustedes también, estamos ya en Diciembre época de amor y felicidad ósea la navidad, y aun estoy en clases que mal, pero no se diga más disfruten del Fic, Y absténganse de ser duros con él, por lo que espero de su positiva crítica muchas gracias…

Quiero hacer énfasis que me enamore de un anime que estuvo teniendo buenas críticas, por lo que los personajes representados aquí no son de mi autoría, por lo que si alguno de ustedes lo ve igual se dará cuenta de ello, yo juego de igual manera la manera de psp, por lo que sé más o menos más detalles, y verán que me gusta la Ruta de Touma, que la considero la mejor, por lo que espero que ustedes igual, por lo que sin más me despido, y espero que les guste…

_Primer Capítulo De** White Álbum Vocaloid**, bueno que lo disfruten y hasta próxima, ¿Merezco un Review?..._

_Disclaimer: White Álbum no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como el uso de los Vocaloid que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic._

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban sentadas en un metro con retorno a Tokio, ambas miraban a lugares opuestos del vagón en el cual se encontraban, tras una larga y tediosa discusión lograron relajarse, aunque algo dentro de ambos se rompía en silencio mientras intentaban no llenarse de recuerdos…

Tras unas horas de viaje, el metro cesó su marcha y se detuvo en la estación Onjoku, la chica de cabellos rubios hasta la espalda se levantó con rapidez del asiento, y se bajo ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante que siguiendo las mismas acciones que la chica logró llegar hasta salir del transporte.

-¡Oye, Kasane! –La chica paro su marcha y sin mirarlo alegó –Entonces… mi madre…-El chico confundido la miro con expectación -¿Dijo algo más?...

-¿Cómo que? –Intrigado el chico se acerco más hacia ella –**Ya veo… Quiere que yo lo diga… Es amable… Y fría… **-La chica continuó su marcha dejando atrás al chico.

-¡Oye, Kasane espera!...

Caminando por las calles solitarias de una noche de invierno, la nieve caía suavemente, la rubia mantenía su ritmo acelerado y tranquilo, justo atrás de ella venía el rubio exasperado renegando e intentando hacerla desistir en su caminar…

-Sé que no tienes otra opción que ir a Europa… No, sé que es lo mejor para ti, por la relación de tu madre y tu carrera…

-Claro, por fin puedo vivir con mi madre –La chica movió su cabello moviendo la nieve que se había quedado pegada en el.

-Pero aun así, tienes que convencer a Hatsune, ¿Acaso vas a romper la promesa de estar siempre juntos?, ¿No? –El chico lo dijo con un tono de preocupación pero la chica siguió su camino sin mirarlo aun…

-Lo sé… Ya lo haré

-¡No!, lo harás hoy…-El chico grito molesto haciendo que la rubia cesara su marcha…

-¡Hoy no quiero!... Porque es el cumpleaños de Miku…

-¿Entonces cuando? –Pregunto exasperado el chico -¿Cuándo se lo dirás?...

La chica suspiro –Supongo que… en una semana o algo así… Creo que me tomare mi tiempo

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! –El chico dio un paso hacía ella… -Si nunca me hubiera enterado, ¿Nunca le hubieses dicho?...

-La chica harta de eso se dio la vuelta y lo miro, sus ojos azules brillaron por la luz clara y tenue de la luna -Mira, ¡Ya estamos discutiendo de nuevo!, dejémoslo cuando estemos más tranquilos…

-Entonces díselo primero a Miku, aunque sea déjale un mensaje…

-Díselo tú Kagamine Len…

-No me vengas con eso –Enfurecido el chico se planto bien y elevando la voz –No me vengas con eso…

-Con la mirada gacha la chica solo miro con melancolía –Es enserio… Creo que sería lo mejor…

-¿Quién eres? –El chico se mordió el labio, con rabia en la mirada se acerco de nueva cuenta -¿De verdad eres la Kasane Rin que tanto admiro? –La luz de un auto iluminó la escena, la chica de ojos azules miro con molestia al chico, tras un segundo, suspiro y relajándose miro de nuevo al suelo…

-Es suficiente –La nieve se hacía más fuerte y el viento se movía con fuerza –Nos vemos, me voy a casa…-Levantando una mano logró hacer que un taxi parara por ella, abriendo la puerta se disponía a subir, cuando una mano la detuvo, ella se extraño, pero el chico se acerco al taxi y se disculpo con el chofer –Disculpe, ella no va a subir… -¿Kagamine? –Susurró sorprendida la chica, el chico no perdió tiempo, y la sujeto muy bien del brazo y sin consideración comenzó a caminar rápidamente ante los gritos y jaloneos de la chica -¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!, -En un descuido logró zafarse del agarre sorprendiendo al rubio, con la mirada gacha le recrimino su comportamiento -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –El chico de igual forma la miro y con palabras frías contesto –Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte…

Ella se estremeció, pero se acerco a él… -¿Kagamine?...

-Con unas lágrimas que comenzaban con caer de sus ojos azules el chico grito exasperado - ¡¿Por qué intentas desaparecer?!, ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!, -Tomando del hombro a la chica una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla - ¿Acaso es todo lo que soy para ti?... –Con voz apagada y mirando al chico, este continuo -¿Eso es todo lo que significaba? –Ella sonrió por debajo, y aun sin mirarlo, habló –Es todo lo que significas, _**Eras Todo**_, por eso no podía decir nada, -Quitando su mano de su hombro se dio la vuelta –Sobre irme de Japón o decirte como me sentía…

-¿Acaso no somos amigos? – En el borde de la desesperación logro hacerla parar, aun así ella no se dio la vuelta -¿_**Cómo podemos ser amigos, si no puedo decirte lo que quiero**_?, -No te rías –Sentencio el rubio, -¡Que tontería! –Suspiro la chica -¿Cómo puedes decir que no desaparezca?...

-¡Qué no te rías! –Grito el chico golpeando un árbol de sakura cercano…

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, sin echarte a reír?, ¿Quién rayos te crees?...

-Ella seguía con la mirada baja, en su desesperación el rubio la tomo por lo hombros y le dio una vuelta para que lo viera -¡Detente no digas eso…! –Sin embargo se sorprendió que la rubia estuviese llorando, Kasane lloraba, algo que nunca en su vida había visto…

-La nieve caía, y adornaba el rostro lleno de tristeza de Rin, la luz le daba un toque de estar desprotegida, la atmosfera se rompió cuando ella de un manotazo logró alejarlo de ella…

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración acelerada, logro hablar –Eso…

_**-¡Eso no es algo que el novio de mi mejor amiga debería decir! **_–El chico se sorprendió por la expresión que tenia la chica, la nieve y el ligero sonido de sus exhalaciones era lo único que se escuchaba…

-Tú eres la que me dejo atrás... – ¡Tú eres quien se fue a dónde no podía seguirte! –Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus mejillas, aun así tenía que desahogarse dejarle en claro lo que en ese momento sentía… -¿**No puedo tenerte, pero quieres que me quede pro siempre**? –Con la voz quebrada miro al suelo -¡**Esa pesadilla fue tu idea**! –Levantando su brazo y limpiándose las lágrimas que no se detenían se arrodillo al suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve –Entonces, ¿Por qué me gritas… arrancándome el corazón frente a mí todo los días?... –Golpeó la nieve con su puño…

-Con una expresión de miedo y confusión el chico rubio no sabía que decir, sólo se limito a escucharla, porque le dolía que el dijera esas palabras… Acaso…

-¿Y ahora es mi culpa? –La chica rubia seguía gritándole sentía que el dolor crecía y dolía a cada instante pero tenía que decirlo… ¿Cómo puedes? –Ella estaba en un mar de lágrimas, con algo de esfuerzo logro levantarse, la cara del chico aún mostraba que seguía en shock…

-¡Pero **pensé que no te interesaba**!, pensé que era sólo mi imaginación… que debía olvidarlo…

Me sentía tan patético…

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –Gritó histérica la chica -¿Por qué no entendías como me sentía?

-¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!... –Se defendió el chico, con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y la nieve cayendo de su flequillo -¡¿Cómo lo sabría si nunca decías nada?!... –Ella levanto la mirada -¡¿Porqué eres tan estúpido?!, ¡¿Estudiar es para lo único que sirves?! –Grito encolerizada la rubia, ante los reclamos de su acompañante…

- **¡Sí!, ¡Soy un idiota!, ¡Soy un perdedor!, ¡Jamás podrías interesarte en mí! –**El chico con la mirada gacha y con el codo se limpiaba las lágrimas, mientras la chica se acercaba a él…

- **¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Así que no intentes decirme cómo debo sentirme! –**Aun gritando continuo **– ¡¿Qué va a importar si quiero a un perdedor!?...**

* * *

_Mirando como la blanca nieve caía copo por copo, por la ciudad de Tokio, dejándolo cubierto en un blanco manto, el frío viento azotaba ese melancólico 14 de Febrero, en la ventana de un hotel, miraba contra el vidrio de la ventana teniendo su mano encima de esta, una chica con unas coletas largas de color agua marina, miraba el oscuro cielo, tocándose el pecho suavemente deseaba que…_

_**Hasta que la nieve se derrita y vuelva a caer…**_

* * *

Ola si les gusto que bien, me encanto hacerlo, pero solo digo esto, espero que dejen reviews para saber que les parece esta historia no avanzara si no tengo mínimo 3 críticas, por lo que espero de su cooperación ¿Vale?, por lo que pronto subiré más capítulos y de mis demás historias no se preocupen ya están terminándose por lo que solo esperen los sorprenderé…

Así que sin más hasta la próxima…

Atte.: Richy Escor

PD: Cuídense y Felices Fiestas…


End file.
